


epistolary

by tsarcasm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsarcasm/pseuds/tsarcasm
Summary: "I've recently uncovered a new version of the betrayal myth from near-ancient Tevinter records, one that claims that Fen'Harel did not act alone. His companions are never named but one appears to be a elven woman who followed Fen'Harel, wherever he went, after the betrayal; never to be mentioned again. Whether she hunted him out of revenge or for some other, less dramatic reason, is unknown."an au where lavellan is just as ancient as solas, told in codex entries and small interludes from 9:41 onwards.





	epistolary

The Dalish myths are rife with contradictions. Anyone familiar with them will tell you that married gods are sometimes seen as siblings, and there are scholars who will argue about mistranslations until they are blue in the face. Fen'Harel and the myths surrounding him are becoming more and more popular for new scholars to study — something about the allure of a trickster who betrayed both sets of elven gods and locked them away.

I've recently uncovered a new version of the betrayal myth from near-ancient Tevinter records, one that claims that Fen'Harel did not act alone in his betrayal. His companions are never named but one appears to be a elven woman who followed Fen'Harel, wherever he went, after the betrayal; never to be mentioned again. Whether she hunted him out of revenge or for some other, less dramatic reason, is unknown.

Sending out a researcher to the Dales for verification is, unfortunately, a far more dangerous prospect than my funding allows.

— Professor Nanette La Verne, the University of Orlais

 

* * *

 

Cassandra,

I understand our first order of business must be to investigate this bizarre breach in the sky and protect people from the demons descending. While my search continues, I wish to draw your attention to a new arrival at our camp: and elven apostate calling himself Solas.

Solas entered the camp voluntarily, surrendering his staff to Chantry forces without protest. He is not Dalish and says that he has never been part of the Circle, claiming instead to have studied magic peacefully on his own… particularly magic tied to the Fade.

While I suspect you will be reluctant to accept the help of an apostate, Solas did come to us freely. Witnesses saw him in a nearby village at the time of the blast, so he was likely not responsible for what happened at the Conclave. However, he has described the effects of the Breach in enough detail to convince me that he knows more about the Fade than anyone else present.

Of further note is his connection to the lone survivor of the blast. Upon hearing the mention of an elven woman with no vallaslin, he became convinced that he knows the woman personally, and will not hear otherwise. He has given the name _Lavellan_ — a clan the two of them had stayed with for some time up in the Free Marches, and a further description that would indicate he is indeed familiar with her. I have already begun efforts to confirm his story, and the identity of the woman.

Solas has requested permission to study the woman and one of the smaller rifts, in hopes of finding a way to seal the Breach. He has correctly guessed that it is growing, and believes it will destroy the entire world unless we find a way to stop it. I see no reason to deny him this request, and if he is truly as familiar with the woman as he implies, then he has no better motive to stay and help. Unless you object, of course, I will allow him his studies — under proper observation.

Leliana

 

* * *

 

Leliana,

If their reunion is any indication, there is no doubt that they know each other.

 

Cassandra,

Was it an enthusiastic reunion? You are the romantic here, Cassandra, I am sure you would know best.

 

Leliana,

See to it that they have a house of their own in Haven, should the woman survive.

  

* * *

 

Dearest Sister,

Not much happens in Haven anymore. Well, not until a week or two ago. But all of Thedas knows what happened then so I won't talk much about it. The Seeker says the Inquisition is reborn, and that we're all free to join up if we want. Probably will. Not much to do otherwise.

And she's alive. The only one to survive the Conclave.

Our Lady Herald of Andraste is an odd one, though. And not like that kid that family tried to keep secret three doors down from our house. You know the one, I know you do. Big, frightened eyes until the Templars came. The Lady Herald is a mage, too, but she doesn't act like it. Or like any elf I've ever seen. Most of 'em in Haven are servants left over after everyone died. But not her. Wouldn't even be able to mistake her for one. She doesn't have the face tattoos so she's not one of 'em that live in the forest. But you wouldn't think she's ever seen the inside of an alienage.

Walks too tall, too proud to have. Right past Templars with her staff strapped to her back, doesn't even look at 'em. Don't think anyone knows what to do with her. She doesn't want to be here, she says. She doesn't want to be Herald for some Maker. But she's staying.

Don't see her talk to others much beyond the other odd elf and the dwarf, though. Sometimes the woman with the ravens who gives me the creeps, too, and the Seeker. Not the Templar. Funny, I think he likes her.

Thought you'd want to know about the Herald. If you don't, Ma and Pa will, so tell them.

Your brother,

Edwin

  

* * *

 

_For the Lady Montilyet:_

_Some Dalish fellow told me this when I crossed paths with him three summers back, said it was a story he'd heard as a kid when he'd fallen in love with some other elf from a different clan. Can't say I see a point to it, but the Lady Herald wants every bit of Dalish lore she can get her hands on, right? Funny — she's been living with one up north for years. You'd think they'd have sated her thirst for it. Anyway._

"Pride took her into his arms, freed her from her servitude, and then asked her what she would have from him. She took measure of Pride, and told him that she desired three things: his pelt — for she had nothing so fine, a sword so that she might learn the way of _dirth'ena enasalin,_  and to see the face of the elvhen who had saved her.

He gave her these things and so humbled himself before her. She looked at him only once before slipping on his fur and dashing away into the forests, laughter following her. Pride did not give chase, so captivated by her daring and her eyes that he forgot to indulge in the anger lurking in his breast at being played so completely. Instead he found himself entranced, and therefore she won one final thing from Pride — his heart.

But he had not a name for her, nor a way to find her. And for all his knowledge he could not find a way to bring her into his arms once more."

_Weird, isn't it? I asked what happened next, but he said there wasn't anything else. Presumably this Pride just never ran into her again because he couldn't be bothered to ask her name. Hope our Dalish friend managed to do the same to the man he'd fallen in love with._

_Yrs, [charcoal smudged beyond recognition]_

**Author's Note:**

> the vast majority of the letter from leliana to cassandra was taken from the in-game codex entry for solas, and i apologize for cribbing from it endlessly.
> 
> i have a [tumblr](http://barrayars.tumblr.com) if that interests anyone -- come say hello!
> 
> many thanks to [elizabeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine) and [lana](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nayanroo/) for, if not their words of support, then the fact they've both put up with me crying at them about this pairing for long enough. and for encouraging me to go ahead and commit to this while kicking the idea around. and, in lana's case, offering to beta the rest of it. it's appreciated.


End file.
